


What is love? With Lucifer (so this is love playing on a rainy day from another room)

by frogecstacy



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29747820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogecstacy/pseuds/frogecstacy
Summary: You have returned from the human, only to see that the Avatar of Pride has disappeared.A night of new love and pure fluff
Relationships: Lucifer & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	What is love? With Lucifer (so this is love playing on a rainy day from another room)

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry, this is my first ever fanfic. Please no hate but if there is anything you think I can improve on please tell me.  
> Love y'all, hope you enjoy.

The house of Lamentation was quiet, the brothers finally able to breathe as their favourite human had finally returned. The human at hand truly ached for one demon and one demon alone. 

The Avatar of pride himself had slipped away to his study to hide any emotion from the woman he wished to hold so dear. Afraid of commitment and the thought of loss and death of a mere single being. Who would have thought a single human being would make his heart ache for something he hadn’t had felt in a millennia. 

And there she was, standing at his office door giving him the smile of a lifetime. Lucifer struggled to hold the excitement in, but he did as he still felt the strings of his past tell him to be guarded. 

“Lucifer, here you are. You had disappeared after dinner.” Her gaze was so soft and gentle, how he wanted to hold her, kiss her, but he couldn’t. Or could he. Maybe this once would he give into the temptation and let his pride fall. He sighed “Lord Diavolo has given me some reports to fill about your return, I wanted to fill them out and get the work out of the way. Is there anything you need?” 

He looked at her from the corner of his eye. She fiddled with her fingers, looking just as beautiful as she did when she left. The smile she wore engraved in his brain as his most prized memory. “I-I ugh just wanted to keep you company is all.” “If you think I am a bother I can go.” 

The adoration he had for her was through the roof but all the more he acted neutral. “You may sit down.” She quickly scurried over to the chair beside with a bright smile on her face. 

She watched him so intently, every once in a while opening her mouth to say something but closing is as if her voice was taken from her. Her angelic voice, how he wished he could pass away to the happy laugh that filtered through that beautiful mouth of hers. 

“Is there something you’d like to ask Samantha?” He could hear her breath catch in her throat. “I just missed you” is all she could muster up. Looking into his eyes, he could no longer hold back. Slowly grasping her chin he leaned, lips nearly inches apart. 

“Can I kiss you?” the question sat in the air, but there came no answer, only a kiss so deep and passionate he was at a loss of words as well. As their intimate moment continued he had engulfed her body into his arms promising to himself that he would never let go.

He could feel her heart flutter. 

And then he thought, so this is love? 

The words I love you slowly fell from his lips and there she faced him. Cupping his face with her hands, the hand he wished he could hold in his forever. 

“I love you too, Lucifer.” The way his name fell from her lips made him mad for her love and touch.

He then dropped the wall of pride that separated them and became greedy for her. He carried her to his bedroom, spewing the love and thoughts he always had. She gave him the most heartwarming look and knew all would be well and that her lover, one of the most powerful demons in the DevilDom loved her more than she would ever know. 

And as they slept, side by side holding each dearly and expressing their inner thoughts he said “I love this feeling of love.”

She giggled and whispered into his ear “I love you Lucifer.”

Yes he could stay here forever. Forever basking in her love and only hers.


End file.
